Lamentations
by Shiro Ryuu
Summary: [FINISHED] [AU] Somewhat short and really strange. C'mon, it doesn't take that long to read! Rosiel begins to wonder if Katan had been right about the concept of blind loyalty all along. RosielxKatan with implied onesided RosielxAlexiel. Please review!
1. Genesis

**Welcome, Mad Tea Party! (grin)**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Not now, not ever, it's very sad, blah blah, blah blah.

**AN**: Oh dear. I didn't even mean to start writing this. B-chan, I'm sorry! XD But what really concerns me, besides from B-chan trying to kill me 'cus I'm not working on 'her' stories, is that right now I have no idea what's going to happen with Katan coming back. I only have up to book four! Take pity on me! So, yeah, just try to think of it as extremely AU. And sadly, the real Katan isn't actually going to really be in this fic hardly at all, since the 'Katan' that is here is just Rosiel's puppet. So don't come complaining to me if you think he's OOC, 'cus actually, he is. Yeah. Other than that, first Angel Sanctuary fic, can bairly even remember how to spell Sanctuary, so I hope that nevertheless you'll be able to enjoy!

o)(o)(o

**First Day X Genesis**

o)(o)(o

Did you end your life in peace?

Did you die in pain? Were you afraid?

_(I think, from the tears you cried, you were.)_

Your palms have gone cold in a tightly clenched fist

You red lips and hair that blew in the wind;

_(Writhing cords and clumps of flesh...)_

Made me wonder whether this might all have been a dream.

Kill me with the pain you felt;

_("Did that hurt? You would've been better off dead...")_

With your final good-bye.

Take me with you.

_(Don't leave me!)_

o)(o)(o

A few days after he came back, I made love to him. It was something I'd always wanted to do, I suppose, in an off-hand sort of way. And I'd suddenly found that my guilt at that act, at least, had dissapeared. Why was that, I wonder? He moaned and writhed and screamed most eroticly, but I had to wonder - does he really feel the pleasure or the pain? Perhaps my guilt is gone because this is not a creature that I've somehow fallen in love with, but merely a lifeless object pretending. Is the thing that truely makes him Katan still out there somewhere, thinking and feeling, or have I really, finally, lost him forever? You unforgivable creature...

o)(o)(o

_Alexiel..._

_Big sister? How did you become so sinful! How could you give youself over to sin... and leave me so far behind..._

Rosiel frowned grimly as he stalked through stained-glass corridors. He should not think such thoughts anywhere in Heaven, he supposed. How tiring. He _supposed _he'd probably been pampered by his time on earth. People thought whatever they wanted to there - and he'd seen what could come of _that_...

And anyway, it was totally off the subject. You would think that, when it came to something as important as this, he wouldn't get so easily distracted. And yet, it was almost routine now. How long would it take for him to awaken?

_Don't die on me, Katan. Don't leave me behind..._

Every day, he came to check. Thank goodness that... thing... seemed happy enough to stay in the coffin. Well, except for when any life form came near it; perhaps he would bring it a snack later... Rosiel was dissapointed, though, to see that the lid remained firmly in place. It was fairly light. If Katan had woken up, he would have pushed it off... Nevertheless, he had to check.

What he saw took his breath absolutly away. He had been expecting some sort of gradual transformation, maybe, but no. How peaceful he looked, breathing gently as he slept. He looked almost too peaceful to disturb... But as Rosiel watched, the cherub's eyes flickered open. He smiled cheerfully.

"Lord Rosiel! Forgive me for keeping you waiting. Is there anything I can do for you?"

A slight grimace passed over his features, bairly visible to most people, but Katan sat up hurriedly. "Are you all right, my lord? Are you in pain?"

Rosiel frowned. "No, I'm fine." _Are you?_

Katan beamed. "I'm glad. Is there anything I can do?"

He stared at him for a long moment. _This is... not right..._ This wasn't like him at all. Katan never smiled so much for no reason. For some reason, this bothered him. He wondered how bad the damage was. Well, there was one easy way to see... He grabbed the man's chin, and kissed him roughly.

He should have pulled away. He should have been horrified. He could still remember the look Katan had given him the other time, the first time he'd tried to give him the chip. But instead, Katan began to kiss him back... So Rosiel was the one to jerk back instead, staring wide-eyed at the cherub's smiling face.

"Katan! ...Don't ever do that again!"

He nodded. "Of course, Lord Rosiel."

_Why does it bother me so much? This is what I wanted, isn't it?_

_No, not really..._

Had it changed the others this much? He hadn't noticed. He supposed he'd never known them that well. He knew Katan better than anybody, come to think of it...

Oh well. Never mind. It wasn't worth getting upset over. In fact, he should be pleased. At least his Katan was still alive.

His... oh...

He frowned. Damn it all... Katan simply smiled.

o)(o)(o

**AN**: Ah! Poor Katan! (tears) This is going to turn out to be a terrible fic, I just know it. I'm horrified to think that I'll get book five, and decided that this just simply won't work... But oh well - knowing me, that probably won't keep me from writing it ;) Hmm... But regardless, the first chapter was pretty bad. The only part I really liked was what I did with that poem, and the lil' flash-forward kind of thing was okay... That part about Alexiel seemed random, didn't it? He'll think more about that in the next chapter, though. Assuming everything goes as planned, though it probably won't. I don't even have the foggiest idea of how long this fic'll be. Speaking of length, I'm also sorry that it's so short; this chapter is really more of an intorduction. The next one will be much longer. But enough of my rambling! Now it's time to... R&R! (cackles for no apparent reason)


	2. Leviticus

**Disclaimer**: Weren't you listening the first time? All that I own is the sixty or so fanfic ideas that are floating around half-finished somewhere on this delapidated, could-break-completely-at-any-moment computer. Most of them aren't very good, so it wouldn't be worth the effort to sue me, trust me.

**AN**: And the scary part is, there really are sixty or so. If anything, there's more... This is a strange chapter! I think people will be confused by Rosiel's dream. But don't worry, it'll make sense soon. And at least this chapter is longer! Am I getting Rosiel anywhere near right? Maybe some people will think so, and others won't. I still don't have book five T.T But ah well. I think I have reached a decision about this story's length, and I'm afraid to say that it'll only be four chapters. Shortness! Besides from one-shots, of course, I haven't written anything that short in a while. My fics seem to be following a general trend of getting longer these days; I guess this is an exception... I should also warn you - **this chapter has been editted!** Evil! But I have a link to the uneditted version, on Media Miner, in my bio under the section marked 'Attention'. It's entierly your choice, of course ;)

o)(o)(o

**Second and Third Day X Leviticus**

o)(o)(o

_Alexiel, I..._

_Don't say that, you fool! You will damn us both!_

_But, Alexiel..._

_She hates me._

_And now they say I must kill her. They say it is my duty, as the most wonderful angel in all of Heaven, to protect us all from the monster. And I suppose they're right. Because, that look she gave me... It really drove home just how wrong my feelings were. Ha, as if I hadn't realized that before. And because I am too much a weakling to crush them myself, I must resort to destroying the feelings at their source..._

_Not to mention Katan. Sinfulness seems to truely be imbedded in the heart of my being._

o)(o)(o

"Lord Rosiel? Are you alright? Is there anything you need?"

He turned away from the window hurriedly, startled. "Katan? Why are you here?" For a moment he felt a glimmer of hope that maybe he had sensed something, like before... But no.

"I was merely coming to remind you of this afternoon's meeting," the creature said, bowing. Katan had rarely ever bothered to bow, and he hadn't even noticed... "Are you upset? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Stop saying that!"

The puppet stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. A few drops of blood trickled down the wall from where his hand had connected with it, a few inches from the other's head. Rosiel stepped back after a moment, suprised at himself. "Oh! Let me bandage that-"

He scowled. "No! Leave me alone, Katan." Cradling his hurt hand in the other one and trying to pretend he wasn't, Rosiel swept out of the room.

o)(o)(o

And later, he slept. He dream was a strange, senseless muddle of lights and voices...

_What an idiot! Of course mere poison won't kill him. Although..._

_The execution will take place..._

_Hand me the red one, yes, that one..._

For a moment, he felt as if he was lying in a bed of flames. And there was a ring of faces around him, but he couldn't quite make out who they were.

And later, there was Katan. He could have sworn he saw him sitting in a chair next to his bed, except that it was daytime. When he saw him looking his way, the cherub jumped to his feet and hurried over, but the moment he reached out a hand, they were both devoured by the flames...

He woke up shaking.

_What a strange dream... _He sat up, wanting to be absolutely sure that everything was as it should be, and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Katan!"

The puppet managed to look decently embarrassed. "Forgive me for intruding, Lord Rosiel. I just thought..." He frowned suddenly, as if he'd forgotten what he was about to say. "I thought..." He shook his head as if to clear it, and turned back to the door. "Forgive me. I'll-"

"Wait," he breathed, bairly aware that he was talking until the word was out of his mouth. "What did you think?"

Katan shook his head again. "I don't know. I can't remember. Forgive me. Is there anything you need?"

Rosiel frowned, beckoning him over. "I thought I told you not to say that."

"With all due respect, no, my lord," he said solemnly. "You told me not to ask if there was anything I could do for you."

Rosiel stared at him, momentarily stunned, and then laughed out loud. "You really are... a most pitiable creature, aren't you?"

"No, my lord. I am quite happy," he said, with a blank and robotic smile.

Rosiel smiled in a similar fashion, and dismissed him.

o)(o)(o

"-and as for the Philippines-"

Rosiel stared unseeingly. The thousand yard stare, hobby of meeting-goers universal. _What are they talking about? I have no idea. _If someone were to ask his opinion just now, his reputation would be done for.

He seemed to be preoccupied with sin these days. He allowed himself to frown thoughtfully, to give the apperance of deepening interest as the speaker's deluge of pointlessness slowly wrapped up. Alexiel... and also Katan... It was a wonder he was still allowed to set foot in Heaven. Katan was practically his son, for crying out loud! Not to mention he was a man. And yet, he'd always...

Well, _this _Katan wasn't actually practically his son. Neither was he a man, really. He wasn't even _alive_, deep down. So it wasn't really a sin after all, was it? But unfortunately, _this _Katan wasn't the one he had - strong feeling for - either.

He sighed quietly, causing a few of the nearest angels to glance at him. Ah, what was he thinking? So he didn't mind (desperatly wanted) to be around him. So he had a pleasent (gorgious) face. So he missed him now that he was gone, and perhaps regretted it (you killed him!) a little. So what? Just because he went weak in the knees when Katan had kissed him back didn't mean he'd ever thought about making love to him. He might be a murderer, but surely he would never do anything _that _sinful.

o)(o)(o

Late at night. There was never a cloudly night in Heaven; starlight and moonlight shone through the sheer blinds. Rosiel tossed and turned. Why didn't it rain here?

Katan...

He could almost laugh about it. He ought to be thankful for these thoughts, oughtn't he? It kept him from thinking quite so much about his sister. Oh, yes. He had every right to look down upon Setsuna, definetly.

That wasn't the funniest part, though. The _best _part was that, when he thought of what God would say if He knew, he wasn't that bothered. God would already forsake him first thing after he woke up for what he'd done so far. So why worry? He'd never even realized that he felt that way. It was what Katan would say... (this isn't really Katan)... the thought of damning Katan along with himself... (but he's already damned, because of what he's done for your sake)...

There was a quite knock on the door. He stared at it for a moment, already knowing who it was, and wondering what he would do... what he would be able to keep himself from doing... "Come in."

Katan entered the room, bowing deeply. "Forgive my intrusion, Lord Rosiel. I thought I could hear you tossing and turning. Is there anything you need?"

_You thought you could hear me... through the wall...? _Rosiel shrugged it off, in favor of taking in how splendid the man looked in this light. He hadn't allowed himself to notice last night. His cleanliness hung by a thread... if it was any more than an illusion anymore, anyway...

_This is not the one I love, not Alexiel or Katan, not even close. But it seems that there might be some of Katan still left, and if there is, then this one has it. I will not be quiet any longer; I will damn us both._

Rosiel sighed. "Yes, there is. Come here."

The puppet, of course, obeyed. Rosiel touched his face, mesmerized by the pearly sheen of his hair. "Katan..." he said quietly. "I want you to forget the very first command I gave you, when you woke up..." Then he took hold of the cherub's collar, gently pulled him down, and kissed him...

_Tonight, big sister, I will follow you. Wait for me! I will follow you into sin. I give up, you win. I will make love to someone who is not the one I love, and pretend he is. How many Commandments can I break?_

Katan wove his fingers into his master's perfect hair, shivered. Rosiel could already feel the beginnings of lust... this suicidal jump from the tall tower of grace... was quite exhilerating... He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, for a taste of unholy fruit. It tasted fine.

He dragged him into bed next to him, pulled him close, found himself on top of him. Romans, 1:26; Leviticus, 18:19... hah... Katan looked up at him worshipfully. He wondered what the real Katan would have looked like if he'd done this to him... He gave himself over to another kiss, poured his whole corrupted soul into it. He'd never kissed anyone like that before. Katan moaned against his lips, clutching at his shoulders.

When they pulled apart, Rosiel smiled down at him. "Katan. Say that you love me."

"I love you."

He laughed. "Ah... You're such a pathetic, emotionless drone, Katan." The creature didn't seem too bothered by that one way or another, so the angel shrugged and kissed his neck. He arched into the touch quite nicely...

Why was he doing this? This _thing _wasn't worth sinning over. He wasn't Katan anymore. But... ah, well... he looked so much like him... Why did he have to have these realizations after it was already too late?

Rosiel moved further down, delighting in the way his puppet writhed underneith him as he trailed kisses across his stomach. Then Katan gasped and grasped his hair again, as the angel kissed something further up. Rosiel ran his tongue over a pert nipple, amazing himself with his own desire to taste and feel everything to do with this body. What an _enjoyable _sin...

Then Katan arched his back just so, and Rosiel took his turn at gasping as their middles brushed against each other. "Ah..." Katan managed. He knew what he wanted. The ultimate sin, the utmost manifestation of perversion. He... didn't know how much longer he could wait...

He finished removing the creature's shirt, and leaned back for a moment. "You are so beautiful," he commented, playing with a strand of the other's hair. "If there's anything left in there anymore, I hope I don't break it too badly..."

The blank smile that was Katan's only reply made him wince, so he looked away and removed first the creature's pants, and then his own clothes. _To see naked... to lay with... _Perhaps the writers of the Book had considered their work too holy to write the real name of the act, or maybe that was just the way people talked back then, but if you took it completely literally then they had already commited the worst sin of perversion. So as long as they were already there, eh? Rosiel placed a light kiss on the cherub's forehead...

And a little while later, as they lay in a sweaty pile of limbs and gently drifted to sleep together, someone in the shadows gasped quietly, and fled.

o)(o)(o

**AN**: Bwuha! Er, don't ask me why. I think the heat here has fried my brain. You don't want to _ever _live in Oklahoma, trust me. Especially if you have fair skin. T.T I'm going to blister! Okay, I'm done now. Reading Leviticus scared me, so I decided to write a nice lemon ;) Okay, not really, I'd actually already started writing it by the time I read Leviticus, but, hey... But, on top of what I referenced it for, like the whole rest of it is detailed intructions for animal sacrifice O.o Scary... The Old Testament is really quite interesting, ne? Is the whole 'mysterious person hiding in the shadows' thing just too awful, or what? But at least I won't keep you in suspense, considering that I only have two more chapters to work with. And, I'll tell you a secret, (whisper), I've already writen the last one. It's short! But kinda interesting, at least, I thought so. R&R pleeeease!


	3. Exodus

**Disclaimer**: If it ever becomes mine, I'll be sure to let you know, m'kay?

**AN**: And I'm back again! It's weird looking down to see 'Fourth' something, and remembering that this is only chapter three. It's even weirder since, like I said, I've already written the end, so this really _is _the fourth chapter I've written. . Oh, my brain... Other than that... Does my method of naming chapters make it seem like I'm ripping off the Poisonwood Bible? Yeah, like anyone here has actually heard of that book, let alone read it. But hey. Well, I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't even realize it 'til now o.o;; So don't sue me for that, either; I'm perfectly well aware that it's not mine, thank you very much. I wonder if I'll be able to make this chapter as long as the previous one? I severely doubt it. But I'll try! Enjoy :)

o)(o)(o

**Fourth Day X Exodus**

o)(o)(o

In a place across a void as wide as a dream, Katan - real, vibrantly conscious - stood with his back against the wall, and wondered what his master's nightmare was tonight that was making him thrash and moan so much...

o)(o)(o

'_How is he doing...?'_

A flash of red, so pretty. But it was followed by a foul taste in his mouth.

Blackness.

Someone pushed his hair out of his face gently. He was grateful, because his arms were suddenly much too weak for him to do it, and their touch seemed to take away the flames that chewed his skin...

_'Go to sleep. I'll take over. You've been watching over him much too long.'_

He heard Katan say, '_Just a little longer...'_

o)(o)(o

_Really? Never!_

_No, it's true! Listen, I _know _the one who saw them! She came because she heard noises; she thought Lord Rosiel might need something..._

_Oh... I just don't know. He's just so perfect! He'd never do something like that..._

_Are you sure?_

Rosiel glared with utmost vehemence at the two maids, causing them to go pale and continue their work, as he strode through the corridors that led to the meeting room. Damn...! Someone was going to pay for this...

He reached the doors of the room in record time, and flung them open. "_What _is going on here!"

The other angels stared in stunned silence. Sevothtarte's mouth was still open; he'd been shocked quiet in mid-word. Rosiel took a deep breath, tried to compose himself. It didn't work very well. "Who is behind this?" he said in a low voice. "Well? Who would dare spread such - such malicious lies!"

"W-We don't know, Lord Rosiel," someone managed. "We think it was a servant; we were told anonymously-"

He scowled. "Well, surely you wouldn't believe the lies of one of _them_." He was greeted by more silence. "You wouldn't dare believe a servant over me, would you!"

In the continuing silence that followed, he made a renewed effort to pull himself together. He must be calm. By letting it upset him so much, he was practically proving his guilt... He sighed, and then managed a light-hearted laugh. "Gentlemen! Please, forgive me. Try to understand. Surely any of you would also be upset if someone was spreading such harmful and ludicrous rumors about you." There was a scattering of nervous laughter. "I suspect that these rumors were started due to the complicated political situation we have at the moment." _Ah, yes, feed them elegant garbage with just a _hint _of threat - that works much better... _"But we don't have to sink that low, do we? I'm sure these issues will resolve peacefully quite soon." He smiled at them.

There was various nodding of heads and relieved agreements, and while some angels including Zaphikel and Sevothtarte stayed quiet, they didn't have anything negative to say either. He breathed a secret sigh of relief...

o)(o)(o

The false cheerful exterior evaporated the instant he entered his chambers again. Katan was waiting for him; he reluctantly slipped into his - lover's? puppet's? - embrace.

"Katan, someone knows," he said. "One person knows with absolute certainty, and the others are doubting me. You must stay away from me in public, until I can kill that girl."

The creature nodded. "Of course, Lord Rosiel."

He sighed into Katan's shoulder. That was what he said when he first woke up, an infinitely long four days ago. That was his response to all orders. This creature was incapable of providing him comfort; the best he could do was hold him. "Katan? Can you remember... why you didn't want to swallow my chip?" _Did you know I was wrong all along? How shameful..._

He smiled. "But I did want to! All I have ever wanted to do is serve you."

_...malicious lies..._

o)(o)(o

That evening, Rosiel examined his dinner a little closer than usual. He had been considering getting a food tester for a while now; maybe this was the time... There had already been an assassination attempt on Metatron, and after this he was bound to loose some of the supporters he had so far managed to accumulate. He considered it to be only a matter of time.

Katan sat next to him, but that was merely customary. They didn't want to appear too awkward, either.

Ah... everyone was so loud. His head ached. Most likely it was a combination of stress and lack of sleep. He wondered if there was any way for this to 'resolve peacefully.' All the conversation he could pick out was prattle about useless things, but somehow he had a feeling that people just outside his hearing range were talking about him. Was he getting overly paranoid? He thought not. Sometimes he would catch people watching him out of the corner of their eyes, or whispering. He had a strong feeling of foreboding for some reason...

Then one voice rose above the buzz, and it was calling his name.

The conversation came to a dead stop, and then restarted full force as people asked each other where it had come from. Katan scanned the rafters feverishly, and Rosiel's eyes followed his... "Rosiel!" it repeated. "You are so sinful! I _saw _you! And yet you still tell us you would make a good ruler!"

A gunshot, a moment of silence, a scream. A body fell from the ceiling, though it was nothing more than a mass of cords by the time it hit the floor. It had been instinct, however; all this happened while Rosiel was still wondering at how correct the speaker had been.

Well, of course any idiot ought to know that a bullet wasn't enough to kill _him_. But where was the pain? There ought to be at least some p... Katan fell into him, dragging them both to the floor...

"Why!" he screamed. It didn't matter who saw now, or what they thought. They could banish him, he wouldn't mind. "I would have been fine!"

_Don't leave me again!_

"It was not worth the risk."

It was surreal. The way the creature acted, he would have expected a small brave smile, or some sort of righteous joy in his voice at giving his life for such a cause. But actually the words were said in monotone, a statement of fact, and his face was blank. The creature couldn't really understand the concept of dramatic death, Rosiel supposed. Cords writhed out of the wound where blood should have been...

The most beautiful angel in Heaven threw back his head and laughed, and cried, as the world faded to black.

o)(o)(o

**AN:** O.O Ah, the drama... (sniffle) Katan-kun!

**Thatz, my inner glutton, says** Er, _you _killed him, remember?

**Author says**(sniff) Oh, hush. (locks Thatz in closet) (beams) There we go! (look at me ever so carefully NOT using the forbidden script format! ...maybe?) I hope it wasn't _too _dramatic. I also hope it didn't seem too rushed. If it did, I have no excuse whatsoever. And finally, I hope that nobody is disappointed when they find out what Rosiel is _really _dreaming about. If anyone actually guessed right... O.O I bow before your awsome-o-powa genius! But it's probably nothing as cool aspeople might have been hoping... if anyone is even reading this at all, hint hint...Hmm, I was hoping to make it more interesting with all this foreshadowing, but I may actually have made it worse... Oh yeah, one more thing! I hope you all review! ;)


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: I'm hungry! I want... cheese! All the cheese in this house is moldy! Oh, wait, diclaimer...? Angel Sanctuary ain't mine :P

**AN**: Ah, and at last this long-winded and tiring story reaches its conclusion... X.x Ack, I better not jinx myself! LOL... But, yes, the end. Like I said, short! It's strange, because I practically wrote this thing backwards. This was written sometime near the beginning of chaper two... o.o;; I'm not always this weird, honest... But, hey, I'm so proud coffvaincoff! I wrote this whole thing in just two days! That's the third time I've done something like this. Hmm, that means that, judging from the other two times... this story probably sucks T.T Anyhow... All questions will finally be answered! Assuming I can remember what they all were! XD

o)(o)(o

**The Day After X Revelations**

o)(o)(o

_"It was not worth the risk."_

_It was surreal. The way the creature acted, he would have expected a small brave smile, or some sort of rightous joy in his voice at giving his life for such a cause. But actually the words were said in monotone, a statement of fact, and his face was blank. The creature couldn't really understand the concept of dramatic death, Rosiel supposed. Cords writhed out of the wound where blood should have been..._

_The most beautiful angel in Heaven threw back his head and laughed, and cried, as the world faded to black._

o)(o)(o

The most beautiful angel in Heaven sat bolt upright in bed, feeling feverish, and discovered that he was screaming. He shut his mouth abruptly; what an undiginified thing to do...

Katan...

He stared around the room blearily. His room... these were... not the clothes he'd been wearing... Memories attempted to enter his mind, and were shocked to find the space already occupied. A red medicine bottle on the bedside table. He felt a bit weak. He also felt overly warm, and yet the window was shut and he was nearly drowned in blankets. A posioning attempt... a high fever... Something was trying very hard to convince him that he'd been sick, and it was winning.

A dream? Oh, God...

No, that wasn't possible. It had been so long. Too real. But... He forced his eyes to focus on an elegant desk planner that sat next to the medicine bottle. If this alternate set of memories proved trustworthy, then apparently he'd been unconcious for over a week. And those in the grips of a fever often had strange dreams...

He laughed, and it had an edge of hysteria to it. Sure, blame it on the fever. That was the thing to do. Because otherwise he'd have to actually admit to himself that he'd had such a... sinful dream...

The most beautiful angel in Heaven? He laughed, until tears came to his eyes. The most impure sinner in Heaven. Right now his life could be hanging on whether he'd happened to cry out anything intelligable in his sleep. _Stay away... Stay away from me, Katan, at all costs..._

As if summoned, there was a sudden and frantic knocking on the door. When he didn't answer right away, none other than Katan came bursting in, looking rather more than a little concerned. "Lord Rosiel, y-you're awake! Are you alright? I heard a-"

He scowled at the cherub, even while he was marveling at the fact that he could do such an imperfect, _alive _thing as stutter. "Of course I'm alright!" Then he looked down at his hands. "Forgive me, Katan. I had a... disagreable dream."

Katan smiled slightly, and it was such a real smile, too... "Well, I'm glad you're awake, in any case. Is there anything you need?"

He stared at the man for a moment, and then lay back again and frowned at the ceiling. He had never noticed, but the way he said that phrase, the delicate inflections of his voice, was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had missed him... that was... bad... sin... _sin_... He needed him... to be far away. Yes. There was an easy way to do that, but he wasn't sure, now, if even he could do it. "Katan? Why is it that you refuse to swallow my chip?"

He frowned in the vaugly dissaproving way that Rosiel felt as if he hadn't seen in ages. Now that he thought about it, no matter how much he'd voiced his dissaproval, Katan had always done nearly everything he'd asked - except for this one thing, of course... "Because it would kill me. Maybe it wouldn't seem that way to you, but it would. I've told you-"

He smiled, barely detectable. "Right answer. Dismissed."

**Owari**

o)(o)(o

**Author says,**So? Are you disapointed now?

**Thatz says,**(facefault) YES!

**Author says,**Hey, how'd you get out of the closet! (locks Thatz back in closet) Okay... I hope no one is disapointed. When I write stories like this it seems like there's always one or two people who are. But I'm not, for a change, so maybe no one else is? I can dream, right? LOL... Hey, at least Katan-kun lived! And you know what? ...I still don't have book five T.T The injustice! But you can make me feel all better by R&R-ing... ;)


End file.
